Step 2: Assigning attributes
This page describes how you assign attributes when creating your character, which is step two of Character Creation. The next step is Selecting a Class Attributes There are six different attributes for your character, to describe their physical and mental prowess. For more details on what each attribute means, you can read the Attributes page. The six attributes are: * Strength * Dexterity * Endurance * Intelligence * Wisdom * Charisma Each attribute is given a score ''and that score confers a ''modifier to rolls made with that attribute. The average score for an attribute is 10, which confers no bonus (+0). As the score increases, so does your modifier, up to a maximum of 20 (+5). As it decreases, your modifier becomes negative, to a minimum of 1 (-5). The following table shows attribute scores and their relevant modifiers: To determine an attribute modifier without consulting the table, subtract 10 from the attribute score and then divide the total by 2 (round down). Assigning Attributes A character starts with all six attributes at 8 (-1). Their attribute table would look like this: As a Nightglaive at Level 10, you have 27 points to to spend among these attributes as you wish. You may also lower attributes below 8 to gain more points to spend elsewhere, but bear in mind that a low attribute represents a fairly severe deficiency in that area, and should be roleplayed as such. Here is an example of a character with all 27 points spent: This character has high Dexterity, moderately-high Endurance and Wisdom, above average Intelligence, average Charisma and a little below average Strength. The maximum any stat can be raised as a level 10 character is 20 (+5). What Does Level Mean? 'Level' is really just a means to gauge your characters overall experience and power vs other characters and enemies. All player-charactes will be considered to be a standard level of 10. This represents the average power-level for a player character, which roughly makes them "hero units" (such as in WC3.) For comparison, average soldiers could be anywhere from level 2 (basic grunts) to level 5 (experienced soldiers.) Elite warriors who are powerful but not worthy of the "named NPC" treatment would probably be around level 8. Roleplaying Weaker Characters Sometimes you might wish to play a character who has not yet reached their maximum potential. In these cases, it is possible to choose to start at a level below 10. To do so, simply calculate your available attribute points like so: 7+(Character Level x 2) So a level 1 character has 9 attribute points, a level 5 character has 17, and so on. Your attribute maximum is determined as 10+Character Level, so at level 2 you can only gain 12 (+1) in any ability, at level 6 you can gain a maximum of 16 (+3) in any ability, and so on. When Roleplaying an under-leveled character, you may choose to have them advance in skill as you wish. There is no system (yet) in place to gauge character advancement.